Vitreous carbon in cardiovascular and percutaneous studies has been shown to be a biomaterial with a high degree of compatibility. Its strength, modulus of elasticity, high degree of purity, and ease of handling make it an excellent candidate as a material for dental implants. Such tooth-root implants are now available commercially. In the first year of this study, 32 vitreous carbon implants have been inserted in the second premolar fresh extraction sockets of 8 Papio anubis baboons. They are then splinted and placed in functional occlusion in two weeks; one-half of the splints will be cut at 12 weeks to determine the effect of splinting on implant longevity. After six months, teeth distal to the implants will then be extracted to determine the effect of the free-end saddle situation on implant survival. A further experiment will place implants in healed edentulous areas and allow the implants to either protrude or remain buried after insertion, in order to clarify which technique is most beneficial to implant stability. Results of these experiments should help reduce problems which have been recognized in this implant system.